STARGATE: FINAL FRONTIER
by Red Leader
Summary: The UNITED TAURI FEDERATION faced many threats in the universe but a mysterious species from another universe threaten their very existence.
1. Prologue

Its a story idea that I have been thinking about. Its Stargate/Legends of the Rangers crossover.

STARGATE: THE FINAL FRONTIER

Prologue

The United TAURI Federation is at peace; not really at peace, few skirmishes with the Lucian Alliance and pockets of Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy. There has never been any major conflict ever since their creation of the United TAURI Federation. Earth and member planets has flourished economically, politically and militarily.

Starfleet is the Federation military, Si vis pacem, para bellum meaning If you want peace, prepare for war" a quote from and has been traced to an author in the late 4th century, while the more concise "peace through strength" goes back even further, attributed to Roman Emperor Hadrian (AD 76-138). The quote written in the Starfleet charter and it has worked.

Other powers tempted to get into a conflict with the TAURI Federation, but Starfleet squashed the thought and they backed off the idea of going into a prolonged conflict.

In the Epsilon Eridani system, a bluish cloud of energy burst to life, expelling out a couple of yellowish ships that resembles squid like and a enormous odd shape ship.

"Where are we?" Ask the Drakh commander of the enormous ship.

"Epsilon Eridani system sir," the sensor operator squints his eyes and pressed a few buttons.

The Commander knew something was wrong. "What's the problem?"

"Sir, if I'm reading this right;" the sensor operator replied. "Sensors not detecting Babylon 5 or ship traffic sir."

Unknown to them, a cloaked sensor buoy scanned the 6 ships that came out of their version of hyperspace.

"Sir, we've been scanned!"

"By whom?"

"Unknown sir, sensor not picking it up."

Moments later, a bluish anomaly burst to life in front of the ships. The anomaly expels a single ship. A grey hull shape like a sword with TAURI symbol with a sword sheath across it on the hull and a name

"Sir, they are hailing us."

"Put them on screen," the commander ordered. "But do not respond."

The screen flickers on to reveal a human female with black hair.

"This is the Captain Reyes of the UTF Spartacus you have entered Federation space. Identify yourself and state your intentions."

The commander pressed a button to respond on audio only

"Humans, We are the Drakh. Your destruction are at hand. We will be your death." He said before cutting communications with the UTF ship.

"Open weapons port and fire when ready."

Onboard the Spartacus, alarm sounded and the crew is alerted to man their station.

"Sir, they are charging weapons."

"Shields up, charge weapons."

After getting the word out to the crew to man their station, the Drakh ships open fire at the TAURI ship


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

UTF Starbase 772

October 22, 2042

The UTF Starbase 772 was established after the Degra family, a member of the Lucian Alliance defected to the UTF in exchange that includes pardon and no prison time for the Degra crime family. The UTF accepted the term that relinquish all holding, planetary bodies and ships. What the UTF got was an expansion and more territory.

The UTF appointed a governor and a contingent of police and military, training and calming the fears of the local population that the Federation is not a mob like government. They are free to live their lives instead of fearing for their lives or insulting a member of the family.

It was not long for Starfleet to construct a small starbase orbiting Acamar, a planetary system Eradanus Sector. it's somewhat semi important shipping lane for Federation, Jaffa and Serrakin merchants ship to pass through.

The U.S.S Spartacus is a small cruiser, unlike her counterpart; her main duty is patrolling the sector, securing the trade routes that passes through the sector from pirates. It's a Cutter class cruiser with minimum armaments. 10 Cutter class cruisers are stationed at Starbase 772. It's like a coast guard station.

Onboard the Spartacus, Captain Reyes is sitting on her Command chair comfortably, reading Starfleet Command reports on the ongoing activity in the Orion Sector.

She and her crew have been on patrol for weeks, and hope to be relieved,

Commander Thomas Paris enters the bridge and sat down on his commander's chair and turns his head. "Anything happen when I was away?"

Captain Reyes put down her IPad on and turns her head. "Background noise and a radiation burst a couple of kilometers from the Epsilon Eridani." She sighs. "Another day in the life of a Patrol ship captain."

"I concur, the Lucian Alliance in this sector has been quieter than usual."

"I wager a day shore leave on New Paris that there will be no action."

Commander Thomas Paris smiles and laughs. "I accept the wager and raise 2 days."

"Deal."

Ensign Bich Nguyen a Vietnamese sensor operator is enjoying a banter between two officers when his his console alerted him. He turn on a video feed on his console

"Sirs?"

"Yes ensign."

"Captain, Commander the sensor buoy at Epsilon Eridani detecting several ships exiting out of hyperspace."

"Put it on screen." She orders the ensign.

The view screen flickers on showing live feed of the ship's exiting some kind of hyperspace.

Captain Reyes and Commander Paris stood up and approached the view screen.

"I have not seen anything like those before." She turn back and sat down on her chair.

"Anything on the Federation database?"

"Nothing sirs."

Few Minutes later

Drakh fighters slams into the Spartacus shields, like a bug slamming into the windshield of a car. It didn't effect the shields as the energy of the explosion dissipated.

The Spartacus barrel roll and loop to evade the fighters and firing her beam cannon at the Drakh cruisers, slicing them like it was nothing. She managed to destroy three cruisers.

In the bridge of the Spartacus, Captain Reyes grip her command chair as weapons fire from the Drakh energy weapons hit the forward shields and a swarm of their fighters slamming into the shields like mosquitoes coming to feed on blood.

"Report."

"Shields are holding, but the outer hull can't take so much kinetic energy from the fighters." The first officer responded who took control of the sensor station after the sensor operator got burned from the concussive console blast. "There's too many for the rail guns to shoot down."

EPS conduits near the weapons console exploded, sending shrapnel to the officer who is operated the console, killing him instantly.

It has been 10 minutes since they first contact with the Drakh and it's going to hell in hell basket.

"Lay in the coordinates to Starbase 772 and engage hyperspace." She ordered the pilot.

A few kilometers away from the firefight, a bluish spatial anomaly erupts.

"Ma'am, hyperspace window just open." The sensor operator reported.

"Who is it"

The sensor operator was going to report that Starfleet has sent 7th fleet when his console exploded, killing him. Drakh fighters slams into the shields starboard, crippling the engines.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading

Chapter 2

U.S.S George S Hammond

7th Fleet

Admiral M'Bao Bola, the commander of the 7th fleet is in his ready room reading reports from multiple fronts in several galaxies. What stuck to him like bad apple was an alien species that the Destiny made contact with a few years ago raided a Tauri Federation colony. Before they do damage, 10th Fleet responsible for the external threat repelled the aliens back into the void.

"Admiral?" Came a female voice his military assigned com watch.

He taps on his wireless earpiece. "Go ahead Captain."

"Starbase 772 dispatches one of their ships to investigate unidentifiable ship exiting hyperspace at Epsilon Eridani in the Eradanus system."

"How long ago?"

"A couple of minutes ago.." she pause for a moment. "Sir, the unidentifiable ships just open fire."

He knows that a Cutter class patrol ship can't withstand a prolonged firefight even though it have advance shielding. "Alert the fleet to jump to Epsilon Eridani. Open fire once out of hyperspace." He ordered the Captain as stands up and adjust his uniform.

The 7th Fleet motto is that they are the tip of the spear, they end the war before it begins with overwhelming force of 250 ships. Ships that include Battlecruisers, Dreadnaughts, Frigates, Carriers and a number of support vessels.

As he walks out of his office, he could feel the hum of the hyperdrive engines on the deck plate coming online and an alert klaxon sound over the speakers.

"Attention, all hands. Attention all hands. Man your station."

He enters the bridge as the sergeant at arms salutes and yelled out "Admiral on deck!"

"Report!"

"We are about to exit hyperspace in 3.2.1." Captain Ramirez countdown to the point when the lighting on the ship illuminated to darker setting.

A few kilometers from the firefight a bluish anomaly burst open, expelling out 250 ship and open fire on the Drakh carrier, destroying it with a couple combine volley of the beam energy weapons.

The Drakh fighters set their sights on the new target, but they are easily taken out by Federation fighters.

Inside the bridge of the flagship U.S.S George S Hammond, The Admiral patted on the shoulder of the Captain in a congratulatory gesture for a job well done.

"Order all the fighters to blast them to kingdom come." The captain looks at the damage done on the Spartacus and gave another order while the Admiral watches.

"Sir, the Spartacus is out of commission and they are hailing us." The communication officer says when another beeps alerted him another com signal coming from the small shuttle.

"Sir," one of the ensign who operate the communication console. "One of the shuttle belong to the unknown ship sent us a surrender text."

"Beam the shuttle into the hanger, deploy the marines to surround the ship." Captain Ramirez ordered cautiously. He did not know what or who the Tauri Federation is dealing with not taking a chance.

"Sir, Captain Reyes is on the horn."

"Put her on screen."

The screen flickers on to see a bloodied Hispanic woman.

Admiral M'Bao Bola approaches the view screen.

"Are you and your crew alright?

"Sir, I would like to thank you…"

The Admiral cuts her off and said "No need to thank me, get your crew aboard the Hammond." He walks toward the sensor station. "Command wants to be brief on who they are and why they are here."

"Yes sir." The view flickers off.

Then an alert at the sensor station got the attention of the two officers.

"Sir, there is spatial anomaly forming on our starboard.

The spatial anomaly exploded to life, expelling several salamander like ship.


	4. Chapter 3

_I would like to thanks you for reading and leaving a review. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter_

Chapter 3

White Star 43

Hyperspace

President Sheridan, the President of the Interstellar Alliance put down a intelligence reports from a Ranger assign to infiltrate a Drakh Fleet has gone missing. His whereabouts was around Epsilon Eridani. He didn't want to take any chances when confronting the Drakh, along with his fleet of White Stars is a number of White Star Destroyers.

The White Star Destroyers has proven herself in battle over Earth, but The Drakh managed to poison Earth with a virus that will wipe out all of humanity in 10 years time.

The virus has baffle scientist from the ISA and no cure has been found since he loan the Earth Alliance one of his White Star Destroyer to find a cure

"Mr President," one of the Minbari ranger called to his attention when he walk pass by and hand him a Minbari computer tablet.

President Sheridan prefers reports written on paper, but he had grown accustomed to miniature computer tablet. He gestures and the Ranger proceed to his duties.

As he read the reports, he felt a jolt as if the ship went through a turbulent shear, but he thought nothing about it until the ship's intercom called him to the bridge.

A few minutes later

"Report"

"Sir, moments ago ship's sensor detected an anomalous reading."

"How so?"

Just before he could an answer, the ship shook violently momentarily and the alert klaxon sounded.

"Sir," one of the human Ranger called the President. "The other ships reported in and stating the same occurrences."

"And so it begins." A figure in black cloak said, getting the attention of Sheridan which he heard it before.

Just before Sheridan could respond, the ship shook again and a spatial anomaly in hyperspace opens, expelling the entire ISA fleet into normal space.

It took a moment for Sheridan to realize what's going on

"Sensors offline."

Sheridan heard the report but he is intrigued what he saw on the view screen.

"Sir, they are hailing us."


	5. Chapter 4

_I would like to thanks you for reading and leaving a review. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter_

Chapter 4

In the unknown region of space, a dark cloud what seem to be artificial. It covers the entire planet, consuming the entire globe into a perpetual darkness. A Drakh mothership flew out of the cloud with ease as the fighters escort it in a V formation.

Inside the mothership, soldiers are tending to their duties and technicians replacing what needs replacing. A Drakh that's in the high ranking in the hierarchy walks by with his hands clasp together as if he is inspecting the works of the lower caste.

Then his second in command approach him with the news that the fleet he dispatch to attack Babylon 5 is missing and that cause for concern.

"You know what happen?" He ask him.

"No sir, we've managed to captured the Ranger after he relayed the message to the Interstellar Alliance."

"It's no good interrogating the Ranger, best if he is dispose of."

"As you command." The Second bow his head and proceed to the new orders.

"Once you complete the task, order another fleet to Babylon 5."

* * *

U.S.S George S Hammond

After the initial first communication contact with the UTF and ISA fleet, President Sheridan agreed to meet with the Admiral aboard The 7th Fleet flagship. Instead of taking the shuttle, he was beamed aboard in the bridge and is greeted by the Admiral with a salute, which he obliged to do the same.

"Welcome aboard the Hammond Mr President." Admiral M'Bao said as they shook hands.

"Call me John." He responded. "Let me get this straight, I was taken apart molecule by molecule and transported here and put together again."

"Exactly." The Admiral smirk. "Don't ask me how it works."

"I won't," Sheridan let out a giggle. "It's all Greek to me."

The two is becoming fast friend when Sheridan ComLink activates.

"Mister President, are you alright?"

Sheridan raise his wrist to respond to the worried crew onboard the White Star.

"Yes, I am alright." She nods his head in amazement. "I am among friends."

Once they are in the conference room adjacent to the bridge, President Sheridan is greeted by the Captain Reyes and Commander Thomas Paris and sat down.

Once they got underway with the introduction who the United Tauri Federation are and what their core belief and value, it didn't take long for Sheridan to understand since he was an officer and a historian in Earth Force in the Earth Alliance.

"What can you tell us about this Drakh?" Captain Reyes asks.

"Maybe I should've brought my wife," Sheridan began. "She can explain better than I can."

Everyone laughs for a moment to lighten the mood.

"In all seriousness, the Drakh are servants of the shadows and they have a weapon that can destroy planets." He look down for a moment to tell them what happen to his Earth.

"We've managed to destroy the death cloud, but they managed to poison my Earth with no hope for a cure."

"Who are the Shadows?"

Rodney McKay assigned to the Hammond as a resident expert in all things is busy studying the anomalous breech that brought the ISA Fleet to his galaxy and he figured it out. He encountered the anomaly before when he was in Atlantis.

He grab a thin computer pad, more like a paper thin computer and runs towards the elevator.

"Bridge" he ordered the computer.

He is immediately beam to the bridge and runs to the conference room.

"I got it! He shouts."

"I hope it's not contagious." President Sheridan responded.

"Ha ha," Rodney sarcastically laugh. "Doctor Rodney McKay, resident genius in all things" he introduces himself

"What is it?" Admiral M'Bao ask patiently.

"Few years ago, me and my team encountered another Daedalus from another universe."

"Doctor! We know about your notorious adventure." The Admiral patience is running thin when trying to get an answers from McKay. "Get to the point."

At 64 years of age, Rodney McKay had become cynical ever since his wife Jennifer Keller died. He mainly focus on his work for Stargate Command before it became Starfleet Command.

"All right...there's a way to open the spatial breach between galaxies.

* * *

Death Cloud

Unknown location

A few kilometers away from the Death Cloud, a White Star exit hyperspace. This White Star is different from other White Star. It have a name Maria painted on the hull of the ship.

In the bridge, Captain Montoya drops whatever he was doing and stands up.

"Sir, this is the last known of Ranger K'lann."

Just before Montoya could issue an order, several ships exit the cloud.

"Jump to hyperspace, mark the coordinates and relay it to ISA Fleet Command."

"Yes sir."

The White Star turns around and enter hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Death Cloud

Central Hub

Unknown Location

In the Death Cloud, a Shadow vessel could be seen shimmering. Visible to the naked eye as it docks with the Death Cloud central hub.

After the Shadow war, some of the Shadows disagree with the decision to part with the Vorlon to the outer rims. They are a part of the rebel faction that

Two Shadows exit the airlock and enter the Grand Chamber with an escort of Drakh soldiers carrying plasma rifles.

The Drakh Commander approaches the Shadow Masters and his knee on the deck plating and his head down.

"Masters, the fleet sent to attack Babylon 5 has been decimated by an unknown force."

"Silence, we will deal with the matter."

* * *

U.S.S GEORGE S HAMMOND

Onboard the Hammond, Admiral M'Bao allows several Rangers onboard the ship as a gesture of goodwill between two universe, Starfleet Command and the UTF government immediately written up a Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the UTF and ISA. In several hours, the President of the UTF and ambassadors representing the UTF along with the ISA and ambassadors representing the ISA will soon arrive to sign the treaty onboard the Hammond.

Sheridan and Admiral M'Bao and along with Rangers as their escort is touring the ship as they exit the elevator and enter Engineering.

"Your government doesnt waste time."

"They see the potential opportunity and future for our two universe." The Admiral said in a stoic voice. "The President should be arriving in a couple of hours."

Sheridan smirks and glance at the golden bird tattoo on the Admira forehead. "Can I ask you what species are you?"

"I am a Jaffa." M'Bao. "I was the first prime of Goa'uld Aetos."

The Engineering crew are hard at work, maintaining the power flow to the ship and readjusting the shields harmonic and encrypting data and sending it to Starfleet Command.

"I'm going to ask you how old you are." Sheridan said jokingly as they stand next to the Hyperdrive observation window.

The Admiral raise his eyebrow "I am 150 of your years."

In the bridge of the Hammond, a tech ensign who monitors the sensor readout spotted a blimp on the screen. He probably think it's nothing but he has to compare it to the new data. His eyes widen as if he seen a ghost.

"Commander Mayweather" He called out.

Commander Mayweather is 3rd in command of the Hammond. "What is it?"

"It's maybe nothing, but ships sensor is picking up a silhouette of a shadow vessel."

The readout shows shows a crablike silhouette before it disappears off screen. Seconds later it reappears again, but it was multiple shadow vessels

The breach is only a few kilometers away from the fleet when the Shadow vessel shimmers visibly.

"Alert the fleet." He orders.

The Ensign press a few buttons and the lights on the bridge dims and alarm sounds.


End file.
